<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Наглость vs скромность by Axeliriya, fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662095">Наглость vs скромность</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya'>Axeliriya</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020'>fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy-centric, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeliriya/pseuds/Axeliriya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему вовсе не нужны были слова, чтобы разозлить Поттера. Хватило одного пристального взгляда.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга G-T</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Наглость vs скромность</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан на <a href="https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379348.htm#746944281">заявку с Инсайда</a>: «очень хотелось бы дракоцентриков с юстом и конечно же с ХЭ»</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Он поправил очки, смущенно улыбнулся неприкрыто пялившимся на него девчонкам, неуклюже схватился за вилку и тут же выронил. Снова поправил очки. </p><p>Придурок. Какой же придурок. Драко так и подмывало сказать это вслух, высмеять, заставить ответить, разозлиться, прищурить яркие зеленые глаза. </p><p>Его фантазия должна была зайти гораздо дальше, но Панси пихнула его локтем в бок и потребовала заканчивать с завтраком. </p><p>Драко успел заметить, как Поттер снова кому-то улыбнулся и в попытке отвести взгляд посмотрел в сторону слизеринского стола. Встретился с Драко взглядом, замер на мгновение и тут же уткнулся в собственную тарелку. Снова неловко схватился за вилку, выронил, выругался и сжал ее в кулаке. </p><p>Драко улыбнулся. Ему вовсе не нужны были слова, чтобы разозлить Поттера. Хватило одного пристального взгляда. </p><p>— Драко, — позвала Панси, хмуро покосившись на Поттера. — Не пялься на него. Подумают, что что-то замышляешь. </p><p>— Пусть докажут, — бросил Драко и поднялся, схватив сумку с вещами. </p><p>Плевать он хотел на то, что могли подумать другие. Два месяца ему приходилось выживать среди потенциальных врагов, которые только и норовили подловить его на каких-то пакостях. Иногда ему действительно казалось, что он сорвется и сделает что-то, за что угодит если не в Азкабан, то уж точно под домашний арест. Еще несколько месяцев назад он порадовался бы последнему исходу, но не теперь. </p><p>Он хотел продержаться до конца года. Чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы смотреть. Хотя бы злить…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко никак не удавалось добиться повторения того завтрака. Поттер больше не смотрел в его сторону. Ни разу. Ни в Большом зале, ни в коридорах.<p>Еще две недели Драко безуспешно пытался поймать его взгляд, ощутить тот самый прилив сил, то торжество крохотной победы над Победителем. И все безуспешно. </p><p>Зато грязнокровка стала уделять ему внимания гораздо больше, чем Драко хотелось бы. Конечно, она ни о чем не могла догадаться, но явно что-то заподозрила. И по возможности не упускала его из виду. </p><p>Поттера перестали оставлять в одиночестве. Всюду его сопровождала толпа гриффиндорцев. И Драко предстояло в скором времени принять довольно сложное решение. Если он все же собирался добиться своего. </p><p>А хотел он внимания. И не просто чьего-то. Ему нужно было конкретное. </p><p>Он выжидал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко невероятно, просто крайне повезло встретить Поттера в коридоре без его свиты.<p>— Минуту, — бросил он Блейзу с Панси, а сам ускорился. </p><p>Времени на обдумывание плана у него было всего пару секунд. Остановиться бы, хорошо поразмыслить над тем, что собирался сделать. </p><p>Но Поттер в кои-то веки оказался один. Шел по коридору, не обращая ни на кого внимания. Перебирал какие-то свитки, то и дело норовившие выскользнуть из неловких пальцев. И Драко просто не мог упустить такой момент, пусть даже на последних шагах сердце забилось сильнее, ударяясь в глотку. </p><p>Ладони вспотели. </p><p>На последнем шаге он на долю секунды прикрыл глаза и налетел на вздрогнувшего Поттера. </p><p>Свитки полетели на пол, Поттер пошатнулся от столкновения, и Драко перехватил его за талию. Придержал. Прижался, скользнув рукой на поясницу. </p><p>Сердце все еще билось слишком сильно, и произнес он севшим голосом, глядя в ошарашенные зеленые глаза: </p><p>— Будь внимательнее, очкастый. </p><p>Злости не вышло. Даже презрения не получилось. Драко едва не сплюнул, услышав нежность в собственном голосе. Поджал губы, провел ладонью от спины по бедру, насладился тревогой в очень близких сейчас глазах и отпустил. </p><p>Следующий шаг дался ему тяжело. Ног он почти не чувствовал. Едва мог ими передвигать. Но… это был самый настоящий побег. Он себя переоценил. </p><p>Он провалился. </p><p>— И что это было? — спросил Блейз. </p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Драко. На дальнейшие вопросы он не отвечал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля. Драко поймал себя на мысли, что ему не просто не хватает взглядов. Ему нужны были прикосновения. Где угодно, как угодно. Ладонь и неделю спустя жгло от воспоминаний: какой приятной оказалась на ощупь рубашка, как сильно она пропускала жар живого крепкого тела. Драко уже не пытался себе врать, что хочет разозлить Поттера. Позлить немного — возможно, но гораздо сильнее он желал почувствовать его горячую кожу без хлопковой преграды.<p>Поттера постоянно окружали друзья, и Драко даже подумал подождать его в туалете. Но это было уже слишком. Та степень маразма, которую Драко считал непозволительной. </p><p>Чтобы хоть как-то компенсировать свои неудачи, он стал по-дурацки цеплять Поттера на совместных дисциплинах. Хмыкал — достаточно громко, чтобы слышали все — когда Поттер лажал с ответом. «Случайно» задевал его плечом в проходе между партами, нарываясь на злобные взгляды. Незаметно сбрасывал заклинанием со стола его вещи, привлекая к нему всеобщее внимание. От которого, судя по всему, Поттера уже воротило. </p><p>Драко тоже не был от этого в восторге. Грязнокровка изо дня в день прожигала в нем дыры взглядом. Хотелось ее послать куда подальше, чтобы, во-первых, не лезла, во-вторых, не мешала. </p><p>Пока Драко обдумывал очередные издевки над Поттером и некоторые даже воплощал в жизнь, прошло еще две недели. На улице заметно похолодало. </p><p>На этот раз Поттера за завтраком не оказалось. Его лучших друзей тоже не было. Драко, не имея ни малейшего желания задерживаться в Большом зале, быстро закончил с едой и пошел на Травологию, не дожидаясь друзей. Им хватило бы ума в очередной раз завести разговор о том, чем Драко не собирался делиться. </p><p>В теплицах было тепло. И тихо. За исключением… </p><p>Драко, осторожно ступая, чтобы не наделать шума, прошел вдоль рядов с грядками и остановился позади Поттера. Огляделся, нигде не обнаружив его друзей. Даже успел удивиться, пока не понял, как сильно ему повезло. </p><p>Он снова не дал себе продумать план — это отняло бы кучу времени, а там уже подоспели бы сокурсники. </p><p>Драко сделал вперед несколько шагов и почти прижался к спине Поттера, заглянув ему через плечо. </p><p>— Нравится, Поттер? — спросил он и тут же выставил вперед руку, упершись ладонью в столешницу, на которой стояли кадки с растениями, чтобы не позволить Поттеру сбежать. </p><p>А он собирался. Дернулся в сторону. Но замер, выдохнул. </p><p>— Какого черта тебе от меня надо, Малфой? </p><p>— Ты меня игнорируешь, — сказал Драко. И не соврал. Его это бесило, поэтому он цеплялся. </p><p>— Да как это вообще возможно? — выкрикнул Поттер и… развернулся. Резко, не дав Драко и шанса увернуться или отодвинуться. И это было близко. Слишком близко. </p><p>Совсем рядом сверкали сдерживаемой яростью и непониманием зеленые глаза. Насладиться мешали только очки, но Драко даже нравилось. </p><p>Поттер дышал тяжело. Сопел. Прижимался грудью к груди Драко. В теплицах стало жарко. </p><p>— Ты же мне вообще проходу не даешь. Постоянно где-то мельтешишь, — сказал Поттер. </p><p>И Драко сделал ошибку. </p><p>Драко посмотрел на его губы. </p><p>Те самые, с которых срывались слова, значение которых терялось в горячем дыхании. </p><p>Это было почти больно. Как укол. Резко. Сердце сбилось с ритма, губы напротив снова шевельнулись. В грудь уперлись ладони, и наконец послышалось надтреснутое: </p><p>— Что ты… делаешь? </p><p>Драко посмотрел Поттеру в глаза и усмехнулся. </p><p>— Боишься меня? Правильно, бойся. Я же Пожиратель. </p><p>— Да какой из тебя Пожиратель? — возмущенно выпалил Поттер и резко толкнул. Драко пришлось отступить на два шага. — Извращенец, — припечатал Поттер и практически вылетел из теплиц. Навстречу своим друзьям. </p><p>Драко слышал, как они говорили, что искали Поттера. Искали его. Значит, он сбежал от своих надоедливых дружков? </p><p>Значит, не Пожиратель? </p><p>Мысли путались. Драко медленно выдохнул, восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание. Улыбнулся. Посмотрел на распустившиеся зимние цветы, которыми до этого любовался Поттер. </p><p>— Не боишься, — сказал тихо и прикусил губу. </p><p>Это было действительно близко.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Еще неделю Драко преследовали неудачи. В том плане, что Поттеру удавалось успешно от него скрываться. Он даже начал следить за своими вещами и готовиться к урокам, чтобы не давать повода.<p>Но вот поглядывать на слизеринский стол стал заметно чаще. И он нервничал. </p><p>Драко наслаждался каждый раз, когда удавалась поймать его взгляд. Ухмылялся. И наблюдал за растущей неуклюжестью Национального Героя. </p><p>Это было забавно. И приносило ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение. Видеть, как Поттер не может даже просто поднести ложку ко рту, потому что точно знает, что на него смотрят. </p><p>На этот раз Драко помогла Панси. Может, Драко и не делился с друзьями личным, но и провести их не мог — слишком давно они его знали. </p><p>Панси поймала его по пути на Нумерологию и сказала: </p><p>— Он к Хагриду пошел. Один. </p><p>Драко даже переспрашивать не пришлось. Это было неплохим и рабочим шансом — поймать Поттера в одиночестве на расстоянии от замка. И черт с ней, с Нумерологией. </p><p>Он не бежал, нет. Но шел достаточно быстро, чтобы со стороны это выглядело медленным бегом. </p><p>Ему бы хотелось хотя бы в этот раз продумать план действий, но он понятия не имел, как поведет себя Поттер. И в очередной раз мог рассчитывать только на чистый фарт. </p><p>И у него почти получилось. Поттер как раз выходил из хижины, когда заметил приближающегося Драко. На лице его отразилось недоумение, затем тревога. Он быстро огляделся и… </p><p>Допустил ошибку. Побежал в сторону Запретного леса. </p><p>Драко сдержал улыбку и перешел на полноценный бег. Наверняка со стороны это выглядело нелепо. И не только потому, что Драко гнался за Поттером, но и потому, что дело осложняли сугробы. </p><p>Но он догнал. </p><p>Догнал и схватил за руку, развернул к себе лицом и толкнул к дереву. </p><p>— Если не боишься, почему убегаешь? — спросил он, задыхаясь от бега. </p><p>— А ты? Какого хрена меня преследуешь? — парировал Поттер, так же тяжело дыша. </p><p>Драко уперся рукой в дерево, нависнув над ним. Ему было жарко, несмотря на холод. Ему было хорошо. Он чувствовал приятную усталость в теле, наслаждался долгожданной близостью. И едва сдерживался от того, чтобы запустить руки Поттеру под мантию. </p><p>Ему действительно этого хотелось. Согреть руки о горячую кожу, почувствовать, как под пальцами разбегаются мурашки. </p><p>Поттер застыл, вжавшись в дерево, практически слившись с ним. Смотрел без страха, но настороженно. И… сделал это. </p><p>То, чего Драко никак не мог от него ожидать. </p><p>Он облизнулся. </p><p>Драко не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Его эмоции, все, что он тщательно прятал, прорвалось наружу. Тело словно облили кипятком, пятнами пошли и лицо, и уши, и шея. Болезненный стояк натянул ширинку. Взгляд заволокло пеленой. </p><p>Поттер, кажется, понимал куда больше, чем все думали. Может, он и был невинным, как поговаривали, но не настолько, чтобы не понять. </p><p>Он судорожно выдохнул и отвел взгляд всего на секунду. </p><p>Секунду, которая все разрушила. </p><p>— Гермиона, — тихо сказал он. И, вероятно, Драко только послышалось разочарование в его голосе. Точно послышалось. </p><p>Он склонился к его уху и выдохнул: </p><p>— Ненавижу тебя, Поттер. </p><p>Поттер медленно повернул голову, почти коснулся губами Драко… почти. И сказал, опалив слишком близким, слишком горячим дыханием подбородок: </p><p>— Взаимно, Малфой.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Драко уже был согласен на туалет. Он достиг того предела, когда становилось все равно, как это будет выглядеть и что о нем могут подумать. Но даже туда грязнокровка не отпускала Поттера одного. Отправляла с ним предателя крови. Страшная женщина.<p>Драко не боялся ее, но определенно опасался. Под ее взглядом пропадал всякий аппетит. И не только у него. Поттер вообще, кажется, перестал есть. Может, в этом был виноват и сам Драко. Немного. </p><p>На третий день Драко сдался и пошел на кухню к эльфам выпрашивать хотя бы остатки ужина, потому что от голода и нескончаемых переживаний не удавалось нормально выспаться. </p><p>Там-то и раскрылась тайна поттеровской голодовки. Просто очкастый придурок питался на кухне в одиночестве. И первое, чем он встретил Драко, это предупреждающим взглядом без капли страха и хмурым: </p><p>— Если ты будешь мне мешать, я тебя задушу. </p><p>Драко только улыбнулся. А Поттер, задержав на нем взгляд еще на секунду, стремительно покраснел и отвернулся к своей тарелке. </p><p>Эльфы принесли ужин, и Драко, безобразно счастливый и довольный происходящим, приступил к еде. </p><p>Никто из них не проронил ни слова. Следующие десять минут прошли в тишине, нарушаемой только редкими стуками ложки о тарелку. И Драко знал, чувствовал, что изредка Поттер на него поглядывал. С интересом. </p><p>Приятное, совершенно не напрягающее внимание даже льстило. </p><p>Поттер закончил раньше, и эльфы подали ему какао. Он откинулся на спинку стула, обхватив кружку двумя руками, и теперь уже откровенно и пристально посмотрел на Драко. Словно пытался отомстить за все те случаи в Большом зале, когда Драко не давал ему нормально поесть своими взглядами. Но Драко ни разу не смутился, не выронил ложку. В этом плане они с Поттером были абсолютно разными. Драко нравилось, когда на него смотрели… так. Смотрел именно Поттер. </p><p>— Любуешься? — спросил Драко, глянув на него из-под растрепанной челки. </p><p>Поттер не ожидал такого. Дернулся от испуга, и содержимое кружки пролилось ему на футболку. </p><p>— Черт-черт-черт! — выкрикнул он, выронив кружку, от которой все еще исходили клубы пара. Одним ловким движением стянул с себя футболку и приложил к покрасневшей груди прохладную ладонь. </p><p>Драко не помнил, в какой момент сам подскочил со своего места, но оказался рядом быстро. Придержал Поттера за плечо и достал палочку. Произнес заклинание на автопилоте. </p><p>Ожог исчез на глазах. Осталась только упругая горячая кожа под пальцами и слишком близкое полуголое тело с затвердевшими от перепада температур сосками. Драко смотрел на них слишком пристально и боролся с желанием коснуться кончиками пальцев, почувствовать твердость. Ощутить ее языком. </p><p>Он отвернулся слишком резко, даже не взглянув Поттеру в глаза. Сердце болезненно билось о грудную клетку, дыхание сбоило. Это был неплохой момент. Вообще-то, это был самый лучший момент. И откуда только взялась эта ложная скромность. </p><p>Он не услышал, но почувствовал, что Поттер оказался совсем рядом, на расстоянии жара тела. По спине побежали мурашки. </p><p>Драко отстранился, отступил на пару шагов и повернулся к нему лицом. В груди нарастала паника. А глаза напротив сияли победным зеленым огнем. Поттер широко улыбался. </p><p>— Боишься меня, Малфой? </p><p>— Ты идиот? — уточнил Драко на всякий случай. Потому что то, что он испытывал, даже близко не называлось страхом. И скоро этого не смогут скрывать тонкие пижамные штаны. </p><p>— Боишься, — почему-то сделал вывод Поттер и сделал шаг навстречу. </p><p>Драко отступил. И уперся ногами в соседний стул. Поттер снова шагнул вперед. Еще раз. Прижался голым, все еще слишком горячим торсом к его груди и посмотрел в глаза. </p><p>— Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь? — спросил Драко. Голос сел. Получился задушенный шепот. </p><p>Поттеру явно понравилась такая реакция. Теперь он чувствовал себя хозяином положения. Он им и был. </p><p>Драко не мог отвести взгляд от его лица, завис, разглядывая влажно блестящие губы. С них срывались какие-то слова, подозрительно напоминающие «я знаю». Знаю, чего ты хочешь? Знаю, как ты возбужден? </p><p>Драко был не просто возбужден. Ему срывало крышу от близости Поттера, от шоколадного запаха губ. И он точно, абсолютно точно не делал того, что произошло дальше. Ему бы, вероятно, не хватило на это смелости. А Поттер? Чертов Поттер ничего не боялся. И уж точно не пасовал перед неизвестностью. Он смешал их дыхание, сжал пальцами шею Драко и протолкнул язык ему в рот. </p><p>Драко выдохнул со стоном, обхватил его руками и крутанул на месте, затаскивая на стол. Прижался, притерся между ног. Наконец как следует провел раскрытыми ладонями по спине, наслаждаясь ощущением гладкой упругой кожи под пальцами. Перехватил инициативу, исследуя рот с привкусом какао. Повел бёдрами, вжимаясь пахом в чужой, такой же крепкий стояк. </p><p>Резко отстранился. </p><p>Вот теперь можно было сказать, что ему стало страшно. Потому что он не хотел останавливаться. Он хотел Поттера здесь и сейчас. </p><p>— Мне нужно идти, — сказал Драко, посмотрев в потемневшие глаза Поттера. Скользнул взглядом по припухшим губам и зажмурился. Отвернулся. И вылетел из кухни раньше, чем успел услышать ответ Поттера.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Не выспался? — спросил Блейз.<p>Драко вяло ковырял вилкой в тарелке. Есть совершенно не хотелось. И это никак не зависело от взглядов. Ни Грейнджер, ни Поттера еще не было в Большом зале. Просто он действительно почти не спал и устал произносить очищающие. </p><p>Как низко он пал. </p><p>— Я облажался, — сказал он тихо. — Не представляю, чем мне это грозит. </p><p>— Ты… что-то сделал Поттеру? — понизив голос до едва различимого шепота, уточнил Блейз. </p><p>— И да, и нет. Не успел. </p><p>— Гарри, ты должен!.. — послышался отчаянный вой Грейнджер от дверей. </p><p>— Нихрена я не должен! — возразил Поттер. — Я уже тысячу раз все обдумывал. И решил! — поставил он точку в разговоре и пошел… </p><p>Нет-нет-нет. Он пошел к слизеринскому столу. </p><p>Свихнулся, очкастый? — хотел спросить Драко. Но не смог. Поттер пихнул Блейза в плечо, требуя двинуться, сел, прижавшись боком к Драко, и схватил его тарелку. </p><p>— Молчи. Достали. Ешь, — буркнул Поттер, отрезая от омлета огромный кусок и проталкивая его в рот. </p><p>Драко улыбнулся. И это была самая дурацкая и счастливая улыбка в его жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>